Red Moon
by Amanio
Summary: For a creature such as herself, this kind of attraction was sinful-- it would literally destroy the world she was so very accustomed to. But at this moment, that didn't matter-- her attraction to him was far too great. ItachixSakura Warning: LEMON


Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto, for if I did, I would be walking around with money by the pound._

Red Moon

Summary: Each from different worlds; one from darkness, the other from light. What happened if these two mended together? A demon, a fiend; a goddess, an angel. Why, of course, something legendary; something that had yet to be obtained. The Red Moon; a symbol of harmony between both sides. In this world, those who have turned against their village are portrayed as demons, and, literally, gain the powers of the dark. Those who remain true inherit the gift of the light; depending how dedicated you are with either trait, your power can vary and might stand to be weaker or greater then the rest. Itachi represented the darkness. Sakura depicts the ultimate light. With a world where different realms are against each other, anything can happen. For the first time in centuries, Konoha, as well as The Land of the Fire, finds peace.

Rating: M

Warning: As you can tell, this is an _"_**M**_" _rated fan fic, meaning that sexual themes will be written. In other words, LEMON will take place in this story. If you do not feel comfortable reading such, then I suggest you zoom out of my fan fic. I'm not responsible for the content you read.

* * *

Here he stood, covered in blood, the stains of his killed opponents left behind, trailing. The gentle sway of the trees lulled him into a state of mind, thoughts calmly flowing through his brain. He needed to meet with Kisame soon; they had split up the work, therefore being separated in the process. He was probably already done killing the leader of the group. After they met up, they needed to leave immediately; seeing that they did their job at night gave them an advantage, but that still didn't mean anyone wouldn't notice. Their only goal was to kill, and leave evidence behind.

This was a warning, proving the recklessness of Konoha to be their fault. Killing the leader of The Land of the Fire had been an easy task; but Konoha would be another matter. They had much more military reserves and contained some of the most talented ninja's in the globe. It seemed that the destruction of Konoha would take time, as well as patience, which was something that his partner didn't seem to have.

The assassination had taken place on the borders of The Land of the Fire, where a secret meeting had taken place between a citizen of Konoha, sent on mission to gather information and communicate; the other, obviously, was the chief of The Land of the Fire himself. In the end, both had died, blood splattered onto the ground, tinting the smell of the very air they once breathed. But that was all in the past; right now, he smoothly made his way through a passageway, one that most didn't seem to be aware of; absolutely no life was contained, besides the grass, trees, and insects.

Not a single living being existed in this area, so the chances of him being noticed would be slim to none. Not that it mattered anyway, but he just wanted to avoid encounters at all costs. His guard was up, wavering around him; every single living creature, any living vessel that made a sound, he was sure to hear. _And that was when he heard it. _The sound of a sigh as the branches cracked slightly at the weight being put on it.

His eyes lifted up, the Sharingan already revealed and ready to take action. But what he met with wasn't a threat; in fact, it seemed to calm him. The beauty was enthralling, glowing. The way the moons light reached her, shining past every one of her curves. She looked delicate, like a porcelain doll; one that still managed to stay pure. Her white skin shone with the moons emission, evolving into a goddess as her hair mended in with the white, blending with two delicate colors. Her soft skin sparkled with the secretion of pure light, one that could not be described. The pastel color of white seemed to mend with her hair, as such happened to her skin, mending with the pink.

Her face had a soft tint of cherry, brushed against her cheeks. The pallid color of the moonlight brought out her features, lustrous along with her in a respite manner. Emerald eyes met with the crimson sheeted against the darkness, shone in the shape of commas. Her fingers seemed to quake, a child-like shiver being shown. Fear crossed her features; those pure, Emerald eyes growing troubled. The pastel colors of her figure seemed to slightly darken, met with a challenging force that could possibly lend her a downfall of her purity.

Darkness against light; the full moon against the dark, empty space that completely surrounded the universe like a blanket, threatening to take control of all the drifting souls, still gleaming with the purity and compassion of others. Like a devil in its birth grounds, and an angel in her sanctuary, both stood in their preferred realms. The question was, who would the first to enter the others world? The breeding ground they lived in, never ceasing to give them the power they needed to continue on. Hers was the luminosity, the radiance the Earth seemed to constantly release. His was the endless pit of obscurity, continuing on and on, no end or beginning evident.

The demon took a step forward, blood tracing along his attire. The message he emitted was a silent confront, seeing which could hang onto the morals they had lived off for so long the longest. The limpidness of this angel was being put to the test; but as the fiend seemed to approach, her trounce seemed to be more doable, more real. Her soft pink hair swayed against the wind as she sat on the branch of a tree, her god, her meaning to life, full and round, carrying the weight of others as it stood in the sky. Feelings began to mix, a shiver being sent down the girls' spine.

Sakura: Cherry blossoms; the very resemblance of purity, of virginity. And as the conjurer of her fears shortened the distance between them, a pang of desire, forbidden feelings, heaved in her heart. A cold arm wrapped around her warming flesh, pulling her to the Earthy soil. Her breath was stifled as she saw the imposter of her ethics in view. A connection was soon made; the forces of shadow and illumination, for once, seeming to cease argument. They mended together, matching. Desire glowed in each eyes; one in black, the other in pasty.

These two creatures, each from a different world, connected with each other; yearning soon took hold of one another's actions as the lulling seduction of each others presence took them to the full extent. A moan could be heard as cool lips crashed against the rosy flesh of the girl. His tongue demanded entrance, as a weak defense was put up; then he was given permission to enter. His tongue wavered against hers, slowly destroying what she once had: purity. It seemed to fade, darkness surrounding it on all corners. The light grew weaker as it became more entranced by the unknown world it had never dared to touch. The light; it was in love… It was in love with the darkness.

Licking her lips, he pulled back, her taste remaining in his mouth. He was curious, mischievous ideas being processed. He wanted her to be his, and only his; he would grab what she once was, and fade it into his world, the darkness he had lived with for so long. That way, whether she wanted it or not, they could be together. _For all eternity. _Ideas continued to flash by his mind, leaving him conceited. He softly tugged against her shirt, asking to full take over; now, really, it wasn't necessary for him to even bother to ask. But, by doing so, she would realize her weakness; know that she had no chance what so ever against this man of the night. It also gained a small grain of her trust, letting her succumb to what she knew was prohibited. No say in the matter was met, as she knew sat, topless before him.

Her bra was now in view, her rosy, luscious peaks being hidden. Another soft fidget was heard as he removed her pants, setting them to the side. She now stood in only her undergarments, shaking from the cold wind that blew by. His arm wrapped around her, giving the opposite to her needs; warmth. He made her colder. It was no matter, any way; she would soon get used to this cold, dark universe. For the closer he got to her physically, the weaker she became mentally. Hesitant hands went across the red and black of the others clothe, weakly asking for the same relevance.

His lips brushed against her neck, sucking on the skin, as he softly gave her permission, trying to give her confidence to continue further in the sin she was complying with. She softly unclasped the clippings that stood on his jacket-like clothing. The wind blew it to the side, landing right next to her tossed garments. He now stood before her, her back pinned against the trees and his face nuzzling her neck. A mixture of dark blue, as well as light blue, was now revealed; he was still fully clothed. The next thing to go was his shirt, swaying to the ground below.

His masculine body was observed by her cautious eyes, a crimson blush darning with the fairness of her skin. _This was a match already won. _His hands slammed by her shoulders, a little above; as they laid flat, firm, against the bark of the tree. Emerald eyes closed, completely giving in this time, no quarrel stirred up what so ever. His fingers trailed down her skin, landing under the soft cloth of her panties. He pushed upward, giving her a quick spaz of pleasure. He could see her shudder as she wrapped her hands against his neck, pulling him closer to her.

His lips then trailed down her body, stopping at her waist. Then, moving up to her neck once more, he began to suck, hard and full, leaving a soft red mark. He continued kissing her, returning to her lips now and then. And, as this progressed, the yearning, the want, the _need_, grew stronger. Now, what he was doing wasn't enough; she wanted _more. _She whimpered, whispering in his ear, begging for more than just kisses. A smirk crossed his lips as he brushed them against hers. He stopped his actions and closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze that blew past the two.

Then, in a flash, it happened. She was pushed onto the ground, her arms above her head. Her bra lay, unclasped, next to her. The rosy peaks of her breasts were now revealed, hard; they desperately needed the touch of the male before her. His lips danced across her skin and landed onto her breast. He softly licked the curves, paying no attention to the peak. An uncontrollable moan could be heard, as he did the process over and over, a burning heat raging in her crotch. She whimpered; it was like torture, for she wasn't receiving any attention at the peaks.

He ignored her. He was in charge; he was to do whatever he liked. The female grew restless, begging him over and over; but no submission to her needs was given; she was growing mad. She pushed him away from her; soft, slimy, and sticky saliva dropped from his mouth and onto her breast. He glared at the woman under him, the Sharingan open and in view; she needed to understand something. _He _was the on in charge, _not _her. A growl was heard, striking fear into the girl. He clasped onto the hands above her and gripped on them, hard. She cried in pain, tears dripping down her face. He then stopped, letting go, leaving behind bright red hand marks on her skin.

Returning to what he was once doing, his tongue danced around her soft, luscious breasts. Whimpering, but not arousing the anger of her male, she still felt the desire and need. Then, sucking the sides of both her breasts, he stopped; her need was still unmet. She gasped, upset. Why wasn't he giving her what she wanted…? She didn't dare ask, for she knew there would be consequences. He touched the cloth of her panties, feeling something soft and sticky; _she was wet. _

He pulled her panties down, disposing of them. His finger pushed against her opening, digging through with speed and accuracy. She moaned, managing to set aside the desire she felt on her torso; besides, the stronger yearning was the one that lay below. His finger dug through, sending pleasure throughout her body, her veins. One hand laid to the left, anchoring his position; the other was inside his female, digging through. The process continued for a few more minutes until the desire that filled the girl, as well as the male, became uncontainable.

His pants were thrown to the side; before she knew it, a long item slipped through; her breasts were peaked upwards as she pulled his neck down to her, fingers digging through his hair, curling some strands. His member now lay inside of her; the pain was horrendous. Tears rolled down her face; sounds of whimpering, and moaning in pleasure were heard, as well as a cry of pain. He whispered comforting things into her ears, repeating over and over that the pain would soon end, and the only thing she would be met with was pleasure. The clock ticked by, the pain slowly dissipating. Her fingers dug into his skull, feeling his soft, raven hair. His member went into her, deeper.

She moaned, sweat dropping down her face. "Itachi," she whispered through a gasp. His member began to rummage through deeper; then, he began to create a rhythm. He went far to fast for her, pulling in and out; she couldn't figure out his pattern… She couldn't keep up. Noticing this, he slowed down, and whispered into her ear. "Follow me." She obliged to his command. The two met in one thrust, him pulling upward and backward as she mimicked. The sound of their skins clicking together aroused the girl as she continued to fiddle with his hair, eyes closed. She could feel the male inside her grow restless as he broke through all her walls, destroying what she once was: a virgin.

He went farther, pain being emitted. Her insides were very soft, for she was very wet from the actions this man was making; the wetter she was, the easier it was for him to slip in and out of her. The burning heat inside her was met a thousand fold as she moaned, louder than ever before; the sound of her voice was sucked up into the air, broken, and silenced. As he pulled back his member, an orgasm hit her full. His tongue trailed around her soft liquids, picking it up into his mouth. Her heart pounded, lost, entranced. She continued to breath in and out, wanting more air.

As he finished picking up her fluids, the taste still on his mouth and lips, he returned to his previous actions. His eyes seemed to grow red, wanting more and more; he wanted everything she had; everything was. Every inch of what she had to give, he wanted. The female felt provoked, seeing her male in full-view. Grabbing onto her waist, he pulled her into his member, hard. She softly moaned in pain and then became overcome with pleasure. He pushed her into him, as he pushed upward. He was now receiving all of her; he remained satisfied, knowing that he got all she was.

He panted; doing this had used much of his energy. He finished one last command, rewarding her for listening to his every command. His member still in her, his lips dived to her peaks. Licking his tongue over it from side to side, a "uughh" could be heard from the girl as she finally received her needed want. The female under him was growing out of control; never had she been given such touches, such attention. Finally, ending her pleasure, he dropped onto her, hard, his head landing on her breasts and his member _still _remaining in her. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her flesh against him; putting his fingers in her hair as she did to him, he felt the soft tresses in his fingers, curling a few strands just like she had done. Then, both drifted off to a short sleep…

**:xXxXxXxX:**

There, the full moon stood, still glowing. They had only gotten an hour worth of sleep; the dark sky and moon still remained, proving their hypotheses. He lifted himself up, softly removing his member from her. The moment his member left, she felt incomplete; she needed him. He was all she had left. The rays of moonlight that she once enjoyed so much seemed to be no matter; what spell bounded her was the darkness surrounding the moon.

Weak, the female tried to stand, somehow push herself of the ground; she couldn't. Gentle and cautious arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her off the ground; landing in his arms, she snaked her arm around his neck and nuzzled up to him. Having her like this, with him… He oddly felt content. He trudged ahead, both still bare. "Where are we going, Itachi-san?" She whispered, yawning afterwards. He didn't answer; after all, it was in view. Her back was turned against the scenery, for her head lay in his chest, nuzzled against him, and her eyes were closed.

The question she asked was answered as a splash was heard. The female almost screeched, shivering, clinging to her man. "Lake." He whispered. The famous clean waters of this area was soothing, but, since it was night, and no warmth from the sun was given, the lake stood still, and was very cold. "Wha…?" He hushed her with his finger. "To wash off." He stated. She nodded in understanding and swam away from his touch; the water trailed behind her as her feet touched the bottom, slight waves from the movement she made echoing in the water.

He headed off into an opposite direction, all the blood washing away into the clear water, shielded with the darkness. Never in his life had he felt so whole, so content; it was all because of this creature of light, which now stood as one of the dark. He had received some of her traits; his skin was actually letting out a light glow, one that she once held, he now did.

The full moon above both of them seemed to portray the events of what happened this night. Sakura stood as the main pillar, representing all goodness and light. He resembled all darkness and hate; the two fell for each other and coiled together. The Earth seemed to remain in harmony, affected by the events of the night. There, above the sky was a full moon; but it wasn't your normal moon. It was the _Red Moon. _

* * *

**And there we go! I'm done! Yay! xD Anyway, I hope you like it. :) I'm sorry if the lemon stunk, or anything else. I'm not an expert about this stuff, but I'm trying! Eheh… Anyway, please review!**

**And tell me what you think. Also, the summary explains a lot of things in the story; it tells you how the world works (in my fan fic). I hope that was enough for you to understand everything. I also hope that this fan fic didn't suck! D: Sorry if it did… Anyway, REVIEW!**

**P.S.**

**Did you think I made Itachi OOC? I'm sorry if I did. What about Sakura? Please leave me a comment about this in your review as well. **

* * *


End file.
